El corazón de una arquera
by Alcrews S.A
Summary: - Imposible, Avararosa fue una maestra con el arco, ninguna de sus flechas fallaba en el objetivo. ¡Incluso tuvo un arco hecho de hielo puro! - replicó Ashe. - Pero no siempre fue así. Déjame contarte una cosa. - dijo Braum.


_ARQUERA DE CORAZÓN_

Freljord es el lugar más frío que pueda existir en Runaterra. Campos extensos de nieve, icebergs peligrosos rodeando los mares, y brechas en el suelo ocultadas por el hielo. Aun contando con todos esos peligros, los freljordianos viven su día a día en este inhóspito lugar. En el norte, donde el frío no deja pasar factura a nadie, vive la Guardia de Hielo. Al oeste, donde los vientos gritan con furor, está la Garra Invernal. Y en el cálido sur, donde los bosques visten sus trajes de nieve, se encuentra la Tribu de Avarosa.

Una niña, no mayor de siete años, corría por los campos que rodeaban la entrada del bosque. Llevaba un delicado vestido de pieles de arce, y una larga capa blanca con los símbolos de su tribu. Su cabello era tan rubio como los rayos del sol, su piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos como dos enormes esmeraldas. Una auténtica belleza avarosana. En su mano derecha llevaba un par de flechas, mientras que en la otra un pequeño arco de madera. La pequeña paró al llegar a la atalaya.

Enganchó sus armas en el cinturón del vestido y subió la atalaya por la delicada escalera de madera. El material crujía con cada paso que daba, el frío lo estaba desgastando más rápido que de costumbre. _No mires abajo, nunca lo hagas cuando subas altura_, siempre le decía su madre_. No lo hagas ni aunque oigas el ruido del suelo romperse bajo tus pies._ Finalmente llegó a la plataforma, teniendo a su disposición toda una amplia vista del bosque y del campamento avarosano.

Veía a las cazadoras regresar de las entrañas del bosque, un ciervo y varias liebres, esta noche habría suficiente comida para todos e incluso para más días. También veía a los hombres entrenando con las espadas y las lanzas, aparte de hacer sus turnos de guardia. A las ancianas cuidando de los niños cuando sus padres estaban fuera, y a aquellas mujeres que no cazaban enseñando a los que serían el futuro de la tribu.

-¡Ashe!- gritó la voz reconocida de su madre. La pequeña miró hacia abajo. Al parecer su madre había formado parte de la patrulla de caza de esta semana. - ¡¿Qué haces que no estás en clase con los demás?!

- Mamá me estaba durmiendo, Lifël es una aburrida, siempre habla de la lengua y las sumas. Mira. – le enseñó su arco y sus flechas. – He estado practicando.

- Parece que la pequeña líder es toda una rebelde. – musitó una de las arqueras, logrando que las demás se rieran. Aunque callaron ante la mirada de la jefa. – Perdón.

- ¡Más te vale bajar ahora mismo, Ashe!

- ¿Por qué? Si no he hecho nada malo.

- ¡Sin peros! ¡Te dije que nada de arcos hasta después de clase, como vuelva a casa y no estés, prepárate para lo que te espera! – hizo un gesto a las demás arqueras y se dirigieron a la aldea.

Ashe las observó alejarse, enfadada con su madre. Golpeó la pared de la atalaya y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en ésta. Llevó sus manos al arco, jugando con la cuerda que había encontrado tirada. Su madre nunca le permitía usar el arco, ni aunque hubiera terminado su clase del día. Y todo desde el día en el que falló las pruebas.

La pequeña aún lo recordaba. Hace un año. Todos los niños llevaban practicando su puntería. Tenían que acertar un mínimo de quince objetivos de treinta en total. Algunos llegaban a los quince por los pelos y otros a los veinte. Cuando llegó el turno de Ashe, todos esperaban que lograra cumplir los treinta. Su madre era una excelente arquera, al igual que lo fue su abuela antes que ella. Decían que el linaje de la ancestral Avarosa corría por sus venas.

Sin embargo, la niña no tuvo tanta suerte. Casi todos los objetivos eran en movimiento, y su vista no era tan buena como todo arquero necesitaba. Al final, sólo logró acertar diez objetivos, algo que entre los avarosanos lograría un niño inexperto. Los demás niños se empezaron a reír de ella, a pesar de las regañinas de sus padres por temor de una represalia de su líder. Pero ésta lo único que hizo fue marcharse, sin dar explicaciones ni nada. Al llegar a casa, su madre agarró su arco y lo arrojó al fuego. Si volvía a hacer otro arco, correría el mismo destino y además una bofetada.

Pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, no soportaba que su madre pensara que era una inútil. De pronto, sintió un leve ronroneo a su lado. Se giró levemente, una especie de bola de pelo gorda y grande estaba a su lado, rozándola con su suave pelaje. De entre toda esa masa blanca peluda, había dos pequeños cuernos negros. Ashe se sintió intrigada por la criatura.

Se levantó del sitio, haciendo que la cosa que se apoyaba en ella se topara de bruces contra el suelo. Distinguió dos pequeñas patas marrones, ocultas bajo el pelo blanquecino. La pequeña se disponía a preparar de su arco, cuando la cosa se incorporó y la miró a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos negros y pequeños, y una enorme lengua rosa que salía de su boca, como si fuera un perro que estuviera esperando una comida.

- ¿Pero tú qué eres? – la joven nunca había visto a una criatura así, pero no tenía ninguna pinta de ser peligrosa. El animal se la quedó mirando, mientras babeaba. -¿Por qué me miras así?

- Espero que mi amigo no te esté molestando. – respondió una voz con cierto tono norteño.

Ashe miró debajo de la atalaya. Era un hombre más alto que cualquier otro que hubiera visto. Calvo, con un enorme bigote pelirrojo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con el torso desnudo y lleno de pinturas tribales. Tenía un cuerpo bien musculado, tal vez fuera debido a la gran fuerza que requería llevar el enorme escudo que tenía. Un escudo con una cabeza de carnero…. ¿Hecha de hielo? Ashe se asustó al ver a alguien que no era de la tribu ¿Y si era de alguna enemiga que quería acabar con ellos, o espiarlos? Al ver a la pequeña retroceder, el hombre también retrocedió y con las manos en alto.

- Perdona, no pretendía asustarte. Sólo me preocupaba por mi amiguito, pero veo que no está en ningún peligro.

- ¿Amiguito? – Ashe volvió a mirar a aquel animal peludo. - ¿Esto es tu amigo? – los cuernos del animal bajaron, mientras que éste miraba con ojos tristes.

- Pobrecillo, no lo llames así. Los poros pueden son unos animales muy sensibles.

- ¿Poros? ¿Qué es eso? – el hombre se rió ante su pregunta.

- Los poros son los animales más fieles que te puedas encontrar en Freljord. Casi todos huyen de los humanos, pero si te ganas su confianza se vuelven tus amigos. Los cuernos son como las orejas de un perro, cuando están hacia abajo están tristes, cuando están rectos están enfadados, y cuando están hacia atrás, están contentos. – explicó el desconocido.

-Perdona, nunca antes había visto un poro. – y como si el animal la entendiera, saltó sobre la pequeña avarosana, llenándola de lametazos. La niña reía ante el cariñoso animal. – Vale, vale, a este paso me vas a acabar bañando.

- Que hermoso suena la risa de una niña que estaba hace un instante triste. Si es como decía mi madre, los poros saben sacar lo mejor de uno.

- Espera, ¿Sabías que estaba llorando?

- Si, yo y mi amigo pasábamos por aquí cuando te vimos sentada en la atalaya, el pobre supo que estabas triste mucho antes que yo, y se fue corriendo sin ni siquiera avisar. – Clavó su escudo en la nieve y se apoyó de espaldas en él. – Dime pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu problema? Braum puede ayudarte a resolverlo.

- ¿Braum?

- Si, ese es mi nombre. Y el de mi amigo es Babón, de baboso. – sonrió Braum. – Y bien, ¿Qué te carcome la cabecita, ehm….?

- Ashe, me llamo Ashe.

- Ashe, un nombre muy bonito para una niña tan guapa. No creo que unas lágrimas deban mancharlo, ¿No crees?

- Supongo que tienes razón. Pero verás. – colocó a Babón en su regazo. – En la Tribu de Avarosa, las mujeres tenemos dos opciones, podemos dedicarnos a la caza o a cuidar de los niños como hacen las ancianas. Mi madre es la líder de la tribu, y como todas sus antepasadas antes que ella, quería que su hija fuera una maestra en el arco. – abrazó al pequeño poro entre sus brazos. – Pero el día de la prueba conseguí la peor puntuación, y desde entonces mi madre me prohíbe usar el arco, aparte de sentirse indignada por mí.

- ¿Has dicho Avarosa?

- Si, es la fundadora de nuestra tribu, una de las reinas durante la guerra de las Tres Hermanas.

- Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte Ashe, la sangre de la misma Avarosa corre por tus venas.

- Imposible, Avararosa fue una maestra con el arco, ninguna de sus flechas fallaba en el objetivo. ¡Incluso tuvo un arco hecho de hielo puro!

- Pero no siempre fue así. Déjame contarte una cosa. – estiró los brazos y volvió a apoyarse en su escudo. – Durante su infancia, Avarosa no era una maestra del arco, de hecho quería ser como su hermana Serylda, una niña nacida para la batalla, siempre con una maza más grande que su cabeza. En aquel entonces, Avarosa detestaba el arco, simplemente porque fallaba la mitad de sus objetivos.

- Cuando cumplió los diez años, no superó las pruebas necesarias que su hermana Serylda había logrado. La joven reina se entristeció tanto que no quiso saber nada más del arte de la guerra. No obstante, en su undécimo cumpleaños, Serylda le regaló un arco y le dijo: _"yo seré como un jabalí en medio de una batalla, pero necesitaré de un halcón que me cubra las espaldas"_

- Avarosa comprendió al instante que no todos nacen para algo, y si hay algo que te gusta más que nada en el mundo, lucha por conseguirlo y protege con ello a los tuyos. Desde aquel día, Avarosa estuvo entrenando día y noche con su arco, sin darse por vencida por lo que le dijeran los demás o por las flechas que perdiera, hasta llegar al punto en el que ninguna de sus flechas fallaba su objetivo. – Braum se acercó a la pequeña Ashe. – Esa es la historia de una de las grandes arqueras y reinas que ha nacido en Freljord.

- Entonces…¿Si me sigo esforzando puedo llegar a ser como Avarosa?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Come y entrena duro, y un día llegarás a ser como ella! –

ἐ

Han pasado diez años. Diez largos años desde que el Corazón de Freljord habló con la heredera de Avarosa. Muchos sucesos han pasado desde ese entonces. Ashe entrenó duro con el arco, en poco tiempo enmendó los errores del pasado y logró la aceptación de su madre, pero no todo terminó ahí. Los rumores corrían como la pólvora, la arquera apareció en su aldea con el mítico arco que todos creían perdido, el arco de hielo de la mísmisima Avarosa. Muchos la empezaron a llamar la Elegida de Avarosa, o como llamaban antes a la antigua reina, la Arquera de Hielo.

Pero no todo fueron momentos felices. Una noche, el escuadrón de exploración de Ashe, formado en su mayoría por sus amigos más cercanos y ella, fueron atacados por una tribu enemiga. La arquera perdió el conocimiento durante la batalla, y al despertar, se encontró con los cuerpos de enemigos y amigos caídos por el hielo. Pero ella había sido protegida por el mismo, aunque tuvo que pagar su cabello rubio, sus ojos esmeraldas y su piel clara

Braum la divisó a lo lejos aquel día. Ya no llevaba los ropajes blancos, si no unos azules con los símbolos de la tribu. Su cabello se volvió blanco como la nieve, sus ojos eran como dos zafiros hechos de hielo puro, y su piel era pálida como la de un muerto. Y a pesar de que su cuerpo estuviera más frío que el de cualquier otra persona, debido a aquel suceso y a su arco, su corazón era como una llama que nunca se apagaba.

La palabra de paz y unión de Ashe fue escuchada en todo Freljord, y a pesar de los ataques de Sejuani o las amenazas de la Bruja de Hielo, la arquera encontró una gran fortaleza en ella y en los amigos que fue conociendo a lo largo de su vida. Tales como Nunu, Anivia, Gragas o incluido el Rey Bárbaro Tryndamere. Amistades incluso de fuera de Freljord, como la demaciana Lux o la piltoveriana Caitlyn.

El Corazón de Freljord observaba a la Tribu de Avarosa, dirigida por la Arquera de Hielo, llevándolos a las zonas calidad de Freljord antes de la llegada del invierno. La joven líder era el vivo reflejo de la antigua reina.

- Siéntete orgullosa Avarosa. – dijo Braum. – No tardará el día en el que una verdadera reina se vuelva a sentar en el trono de Freljord, una reina de corazón, al igual que tú lo fuiste. – miró a Babón, acurrucado en su escudo y observando al igual que él.- Bueno pequeño, hora de moverse, ese pequeño halcón no puede dejar de batir sus alas. –

Tal vez la lucha causada por las Tres Hermanas, esté muy cerca de su fin.

**Personajes propiedad de Riot Games.**

**Alfa: Bueno, el primer one-shot de Alcrews S.A ¿Algo que decir al respecto, Epsilon?**

**Epsilon: Simplemente que he querido romper el hielo con el personaje que más me gusta del LoL, y que tras el lanzamiento de Braum y ver su historia y la de Ashe, no he podido evitar crear una en la que ambos se conocieran de alguna manera. Si alguno quiere algún one-shot de alguna pareja o personajes, que no dude en decirlo por algún review o mensaje privado.**

**Alfa: Exacto, y de paso tengo que comunicar que Delta y Omega van a tardar en subir sus fics, debido a los exámenes finales que están sufriendo. Aunque han asegurado que por las molestias, serán dos capítulos en lugar de uno.**

**¡Saludos de Alcrews S.A!**

**By Epsilon**


End file.
